Virtual Reality (VR), Augmented Reality (AR), and Mixed Reality (MR) are very popular technologies in the field of image processing, computer vision and computer graphics currently, and they provide highly realistic user experience through virtual environment or the combination of virtual environment and actual environment.
In AR/MR technology, it is common to scan the objects or the scenes in real environment and then generate a model of virtual environment for further application. However, there are often inconsistency between the space coordinates of the generated virtual environment and the space coordinates of the real environment. Thus, for spaces mapping purpose, steps of converting and aligning space coordinates are necessary. Yet, the inaccuracies of converting and aligning space coordinates are still significant in the current technologies. Therefore, it may cause obvious errors when applying the AR/MR technology.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to decrease the inaccuracies of converting and aligning space coordinates and increase the accuracy of space mapping, thereby avoiding the errors in the AR/MR technology.